


Ice and Tanqueray.

by fluffyloser



Series: Blue Neighborhood Trilogy. [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Homophobic Language, M/M, Physical Abuse, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyloser/pseuds/fluffyloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of troye sivan's song "FOOLS".<br/>Dan and Phil, Phil and Dan, it was always going to be like that, but only a fool could believe that.<br/>part two in my version of troye sivan's "Blue Neighborhood Trilogy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice and Tanqueray.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of troye sivan's new song "FOOLS" so go buy it!!!  
> (p.s. get his whole album if you haven't already).
> 
> not implying dan and phil are in a relationship, this is just for fun. I don't own dan, phil, or troye sivan's song (copyright).  
> tw. homophobic language and abuse, ENJOY.

'I see quiet nights poured over ice and tanqueray, but everything is shattering and it's my mistake.'  
'Only fools fall for you, only fools fall.' - fools, troye sivan.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly he couldn’t take the quiet anymore, it was too stiff as if he was suffocating on it. He pulled the younger boys neck to so they could make eye contact. His eyes were brown, deep and hollow, but when he leaned in for a kiss those eyes became fireworks of gold and yellow. The kiss was needy and desperate, like the world was going to tear them apart if they let go. The younger boy melted into him, his stiff muscles became as soft as jelly and his lips hotter than fire. He found his hands snaking down to the hem of the other boy’s cotton shirt, pulling it off when their lips disconnected to finally breathe. They need skin to skin contact to make themselves feel the touch of scorning fire and the melting ice, they needed to feel alive. He pushed the boy on his back, kissing his collar bones and neck.

“I see swimming pools.” Phil mumbled as he kissed the part where the neck meets Dan’s shoulders. “I see living rooms and airplanes.” Dan sighed softly while screwing in his eyes, he pulled off the shirt of Phil then racked his nails over his back.

“I see a little house on the hill.” Dan gasped out as Phil bit him lightly. “And ch-children’s names.”

Phil pulled away and looked back up into his best friend’s eyes. He loved him, oh god did he love him so much. He saw everything in his friend’s eyes, the excitement, the fear, the love, but also the hate. Phil would never blame him for the hate, he got it in a way. He always did, but that didn’t stop him from slamming his lips back on to Dan’s. His heart raced and his head chanted when they touched, a deadly pleasant disease.

“I’m a fool for you.” Phil moaned on to Dan’s lips and they sunk into a beautiful darkness that over took them happily. 

Dan hoped that people would change, he sat in his room that was almost too empty when Phil wasn’t there. Phil always was over when they were kids, they made so many forts that Dan lost count of the pillows that would happen after the effect of the fort building. However, his father made things hard, really hard. Dan was always worried that he may figure out, his heart tightened every time he thought about it. There was no possible way he would figure it out, right? All Dan needed to do is get his father’s Tanqueray for him and he would be okay. Stay in his room too, especially when Phil was over. Dan could still feel Phil’s kisses under his shirt, and his pale thin fingers under his belt line. Also that beautiful mouth around his d-

Dan’s eyes opened when his door slammed open, his eyes widen as he was his father red in the face and boiling blood in his eyes. He popped up when his father came towards him. He grabbed Dan by the shirt pulling him close, he could smell the alcohol on his father’s rusted tongue. 

“You fucking fag!” His father screamed, Dan raised his eyebrows and shook his head aggressively. How could he know, how could he possibly know?

“Don’t lie to me you piece of shit, the guy at the bar saw you two at the beach.” He yelled so loud that Dan thought his ears were going to burst, he pushed away from his father to no avail. 

“My only son?” No, this couldn’t be happening. “My only son is a fucking faggot.” Now Dan was on the bed, he hit his head on the back of the frame making his sight blacken. 

“You bring him back one more time, Daniel, I’ll kill both of you!” 

“I’ll kill both of you.”  
“I’ll kill you.”  
“I’ll kill Phil.” That was the last thought he had before a fist collide with his pale face making everything go into an unpleasant darkness that couldn’t be helped.

Phil had to see him, he was honest to god worried. He hadn’t heard from Dan for a week and that was terrifying in itself. Phil knew where he worked and all he needed was the word from Dan that he was okay, he had to be okay, right? His jacket was baggy on him and his shirt was too, but the wind pushed the clothing tightly on him. Dan worked at a ship yard with his drunken father, painting and sanding boats mostly. He remembered playing hide and seek as a child with him, he didn’t know whether to smile or grimace at the memory.

Phil could see Dan and he could only let out a sigh of pure happiness, he was okay. Phil walked a light faster until he saw his father behind him, then he could see the bruise near his eye when he finally stopped. Dan’s father looked up first and his eyes clouded over making Phil swallow, he nudge his son’s back and Dan looked up. 

His eyes didn’t light up like usual but cloud over just like his father’s. Dan turned around and nodded at his father before running to Phil. He felt uneasy as Dan get closer, something was wrong, really wrong. Dan finally stopped and looked like he was about to bring his arms out for a hug until he pushed Phil straight in the chest. Phil stumbled a bit, one part because of the push ninety-nine parts because of the shock.

“You need to leave.” Dan said, his voice was frantic and his eyes were only worse. “You need to go now, Phil.”

“Stop, calm down.” Phil put his arms out to grab Dan by the shoulders but Dan wouldn’t let him touch him. 

“Phil, get out of here now.” Dan’s voice got really cold and Phil got even more confused, but behind Dan he could see his father looking at them from a far. Phil looked back at Dan then tried to put his hand on the other boy’s cheek, just to see. Dan pushed it back so quickly that it made Phil’s eyes widen in grief. Phil took a step back and Dan did too, Phil always tried to find something in his best friend’s eyes but then he realized he was looking for nothing. 

Dan turned and started walking away, leaving Phil in complete shock and wide eyed.

It got worse as the weeks went on, Phil would walk past him on the streets to see Dan’s hand connected with another. What made it worse was that it was a different gender that wrapped their hand with his best friend’s. Phil wouldn’t be able to walk anywhere without seeing his best friend as a shadow next to him, haunting his mostly. The beach, the store, a bed, or when he would pull out a bottle of Tanqueray that they stole months ago from his father. 

What hit him the hardest was when he walked out on the balcony, where Phil would watch Dan leave every day when they were kids. Phil didn’t know why he was protective and wanted to see Dan get home safely. They lived two different lives that haunted the both of them in this god damn neighborhood. Phil knew that they should have had left when they had the chance. Everything shattered though, it was his mistake not to get them out fast enough.

Phil pulled out the bottle of Tanqueray and had a cup of ice next to him, but all he could do was stare at it. When he looked up and put his head on the back of the chair, he could see the airplane that flew smoothly over him. Phil turned his head and swore he saw a younger version of Dan looking up at him in the balcony, but when he blinked the vision was gone. Dan was gone.

“Only fools fall for you.” Phil thought while pouring the drink on the ice thinking about Dan’s hand in a place that didn’t belong.


End file.
